


Team?

by The_Hero_Drinks_Tea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Drinks_Tea/pseuds/The_Hero_Drinks_Tea
Summary: Pokemon GO Au in which Alfred and Arthur meet at a state fair playing Pokemon Go.





	

Usuk human AU where the two met at a state fair playing Pokemon GO. Enjoy~

A level 3 gym? That was no match for Alfred’s Vaporeon Levi or his Raichu Eren. Alfred sat on a bench as he revived his dead Pokemon at the state fair. The air was crisp with the smell of October and fried fair food. Children rushed around him, squealing when they finally won that fish and crying when they dropped their food. But none of that mattered, oh no. See next to Alfred was the biggest Ferris wheel in the park, which also happened to be said gym. Alfred was on team Valor and was only at the fair to get all the pokestops and to gorge on all the fried food.

Waiting his turn in line, Alfred bit his lip and furrowed his brows in concentration as he tapped furiously at the screen. To be honest that’s how the game worked. Only one tier to go.

“Next!” The Fair worker shouted and shuffled a group of teens into a cart. So far so good. Soon enough Alfred was the Gym Leader, his Raichu Eren being the pokemon to earn him the title. He tucked his phone into his pocket and looked up at the sky as the sun went lower and lower into the sky. It was chilly outside, his glassing fogging up every time he drew out a breath.

“Next!” The man yelled. It was finally Alfred’s turn to ride the ferris wheel. He got on silently and sat down on the right, tripping over the rail and shaking the carriage. He muttered a quick apology and pushed his glasses up feeling his phone buzz.

“Hey you! This man will have to board with you to make room for a party of six. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Um, no problem dude.” Alfred nodded and tucked his legs inward, making room for the newcomer. He was as majestic as a Servine. I used to play the card game in middle school when pokemon was hot and for some reason this man’s eyes held an intense arrogance and beauty that reminded me of a Snivy. He held up his phone and didn’t say anything to me. That’s fair, I didn’t wanna talk to him either.

My phone buzzed in my pocket again. Someone took my gym over. I opened up the app and scowled. So like any sensible person, he kept playing and won the gym over again. Smirking smugly, Alfred looked out at the city laid out beneath him. It was breath takingly beautiful once the sun finally set into the night’s sky. Across from Alfred, the man shuffled as his phone buzzed. He quickly pulled it out and began to stare at the screen.

Alfred looked away and watched the blue hues of the sky get darker and darker.

Then his phone buzzed. Mystic. The team had taken over his gym again. Really? Again? It had been like what, 2 minutes? Mystic more like Mys-dick.

Poor Raichu, he was forced to fight the same Ivysaur over and over again. Alfred would have felt bad if not for another victory. Ha, suck it frozen chicken!

The man across from him looked slightly annoyed as he tapped his screen furiously. And Alfred’s phone buzzed again…wait a minute…

“Are you playing Pokemon GO?” Alfred asked bluntly staring at the man’s slender face.

“Pardon me?”

“Well I mean everyone plays right?”

The man huffed and rolled his eyes at Alfred. Silence. He had a cute accent though.

Looking back at his phone Alfred realized that another player had joined the battle with him. Huh, could the man across him be a potential ally?…

Dammit, that player turned out to be on team instinct. Of course they had snagged the gym, but beating a CP 10 Raticate wouldn’t be hard to do so Alfred didn’t mind.

“What team?” The stranger asked.

“Huh?” Alfred questioned, looking up from his phone for once.

“I simply asked what team you were on. Is that to difficult for you to understand?”

“No. Valor. You?”

The blond man sneered. “Ugh so you’re the annoying wanker that keeps taking over my gym!”

Alfred’s eyes widened in shock. “You!”

Both blonds stared intensely at each other for minutes it seemed as the carriage went higher and higher in the air. Alfred then broke out into a fit of giggles, the man across from him following soon after. Checking his phone, he pulled up the app. Mystic had it again. He looked down at his phone and swiped left to the top boss on the tier. He was expecting something weak like a Pidgeotto.

What Alfred didn’t expect was a damn 1378 CP Ivysaur.

Or the trainer of that Ivysaur to be so damn hot.

Let’s forget that damned Ivysaur. Let’s talk about dat ass.

The carriage rocked as they reached the peak. Alfred had to admit that the stranger across from him didn’t strike him as someone who would play Pokemon Go. He seemed dignified and arrogant in his own right.

“Hey, so, um dude?”

“Yes? I’ll have you know I’m not a ‘dude’.”

“Well whatever you are, I have a coupon for funnel cakes here at the fair. You wanna grab a bite?” He asked, taking note of his thick eyebrows.

“I normally don’t spend my nights with strange men, but I’m sure funnel cake couldn’t hurt.”

Alfred laughed, loving every word he said in that accent. The carriage rocked again, scaring the brit as he let out a small squeak. Alfred laughed and studied them.

“Don’t worry, Heroes don’t let their Cinderella’s fall to their deaths.”

“Rubbish. I doubt you could catch me. And I am not Cinderella idiot!”

“Then what do you want me to call you?” Alfred asked, looking through his phone and checking the man’s avatar from the game. “Surely not IggyBrows, right?”

“Oh Heavens no. My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland.” He reached out his hand.

Alfred shook it gladly. “Alfred F Jones at your service.” He winked and saluted playfully. Arthur chuckled and looked at the sky. He really was lovely, and the eyebrows seemed to suit him well.

“It really is nice to meet ya Artie…” Alfred whispered. “Even if you’re on Team Mystic.”

 

~BONUS~

“Only get one funnel cake Alfred. We can’t eat two of those things!”

“But the coupon is for two! Just watch me eat it anyway!”

Arthur huffed as the man he had met minutes ago ordered two large funnel cakes. “I’m telling you, you twat, we wont be able to eat all of this.”

“Oh well, we could always give it to a cop on duty.”

Arthur sighed and sat down on a bench, his funnel cake in a plate on his lap. He took a few small nibbles here and there, feeling himself get full. The fair at night was truly amazing. It was full of light and life as screams of delight and horror filled the air. In a way, he could see the same energy and excitement in Alfred’s eyes. The same dark blue hues as the night sky and the same brightness as the lanterns floating about around them.

Arthur smiled and nibbled some more on the powdered cake. To his surprise Alfred was already done eating, but looked just as full as Alfred felt.

“So what now dude?”

“Ugh. See I told you not to get two! We should have shared.”

“I mean I could have, but I what would I get in return?” He smirked.

Arthur couldn’t believe him. Something in return? Wasn’t Alfred the one to offer him food in the first place? Arthur rolled his eyes in amusement. 

“Just what exactly would you want in return?” He asked.

Alfred looked up at the sky and glanced around the fair ground. 

“Go on a ride with me!”

“Now?”

“Well duh! When else?” He giggled.

“That’s all you wanted from me” Arthur questioned expecting Alfred to want something more. 

“Yup.” He giggled and grabbed Arthur’s wrist. “Let’s go!”

“Um–” Arthur was ripped off the bench, the funnel cake flying out of his hands and onto the floor. So much for cops eating it. 

~

 

Arthur had a blast with Alfred, from going on roller coasters, to fun houses, to fair games. Alfred actually won Arthur a mint green blushed bunny that Arthur greatly treasured, and in return won Alfred a small fluffy unicorn. Things were going well until Alfred grabbed Arthur wrist and smiled a mischievousness smirk. 

“Let’s go dance. They’re playing live country bands!”

Arthur felt his heart melt as Alfred smiled at him. So of course he said yes, despite not feeling up to dancing at such an hour, and enjoyed himself thoroughly when Alfred’s hand slipped lower, wondering which he loved more, Alfred’s innocent and embarrassed face, or the hand that was on his ass. 

Eventually, the night never lasted, and unfortunately nothing lasts forever. Both boys were tired by the time the fair closed, covering in treats and etching laughter lines into their faces. It had started to rain a while ago, nothing much, just a bit of drizzle. Now it was pouring and Arthur was underneath his shared umbrella, snug in Alfred’s strange jacket. 

“So, when can I see you again?” Arthur asked, a little too hopeful.

The corner of Alfred’s mouth twitched upwards. “Meet me at the pokestop by the river at 12 tomorrow.

“Am or Pm?” Arthur asked, blushing slightly.

Alfred smirked. “Why not both?”

Arthur shook his head and let out a small chuckle. “Watch yourself Jones. 12 tomorrow Am and Pm. Got it.” 

Arthur opened the car of his door and watched Alfred walk away, his bomber jacket in his arms.

Just as Arthur was about to start the car he opened the pokemon go app and waited for it to load. Once it did he checked the gym where he had met the American Alfred. Team mystic had it now, and by the looks of it, it was for good.

Damn it! Coming out here was almost a waste of his time.

Almost.

And with that he started his car.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr, but here you go!


End file.
